But Would A Carer Do This?
by Burton And Taylor
Summary: For dipdipdipmyblueship. A hotel getaway.


_**This is for dipdipdipmyblueship and follows on from her own oneshot - Slip Into My Lay-By!**_

Peter sighed impatiently, picking at his fingers as he waited for Carla to finish her shower.

After they had been rumbled having a fumble in _that_ lay-by by Toyah and Imran, Peter had wanted to ensure they would not be caught out again, so had booked them 2 nights at a boutique hotel not far from the street.

He could hear her humming away as the hot water cascaded down her body, and the simple image of her smooth skin being pelted by the steaming water was enough to make him weak.

His cock twitched in his jeans and he felt it stiffen and throb as he allowed his mind to conjure up explicit images of his partner in the shower.

He groaned as he imagined the sight of her lithe body, the sweeping curve of her waist down to the intoxicating gap between her thighs where her sweet centre sat waiting for him.

He placed his hand over the denim of his jeans, rubbing his cock through the material whilst he let his mind take him away.

'That was just what I needed' her husky morning voice interupted his thoughts as she emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders, her skin blushing from the heat of the bathroom.

She smirked as she looked at Peter who was laying flat on the bed, one arm bent behind his head, the other stroking his obvious erection through his jeans.

'Having fun?' she teased as she adjusted her towel and began to dry herself.

'Not near enough' he smirked at her as she shook her head playfully.

'Peter Barlow, you are something else' she chuckled as she patted her arms dry, not quite taking her eyes off her lover.

He watched the way the towel shifted against her skin, the hem rising up as she dried herself, the soft swell of her arse cheeks peeking out from beneath.

All he wanted then and there, was her.

'Come and sit of my face' he said with authority in his voice.

'Carla looked up at raised an eyebrow.

'Excuse me?' she said as he smiled.

'You heard me, come and let me show you just _how_ much I love you' he said as she bit her lip flirtatiously, unable to hide the sudden tingle that raced down her body..

'Oh yeah?' she said seductively, walking slowly over to him, holding her towel in place.

'Get here, you' he laughed, reaching out and wiping the towel from her body, watching her breasts bounce free.

He reached out and gentle grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing the velvety skin, watching her nipples harden and perk up at his touch.

His eyes descended down her stomach to between her legs, beads of moisture still slipping down her smooth skin. He reached between her legs and ran his fingers over the silky skin between her thighs, his fingers lightly trailing and tracing the folds of her skin before slipping inside using her to moan softly.

The way she sank her teeth into her lip as he did so caused him to groan, before he grabbed her hips, using all his strength to help her climb up and onto his torso.

He tugged at her hips, guiding her into position until she was practically straddling his face, his tongue hoovering tantalising close to where she wanted him most.

For a moment he just gazed up at her, running his hands up and down her thighs, appreciating the soft outline of her figure, awaiting his next move.

As his lips met her tender skin, the course hair of his beard tickle her, causing her to giggle childishly before she felt his tongue against her and her laugh quickly became a breathy cry.

He swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking on the delicate skin, holding her thighs firmly in place as she shook with a building ecstasy until she literally collapsed, gripping the pillow in order to quell the spasm her body was in.

He held her close, wanting her to feel every last second of her orgasm whilst it lasted.

When she finally appeared to be breathing normally again, the tension in her body giving way, he lifted her up with all his strength, flipping her over so she was lying on the bed, and he could clamber over her, awkwardly removing his jeans as he did so.

Her cheeks flushed a warm pink as he craned his neck to pepper soft kisses against her cheek, the corners of her lips, before finally giving in to a long and feverish kiss that lingered on as their bodies shifted into a more comfortable position.

He legs lazily wound around his waist as he held his cock steady and pushed inside her deliciously tight warmth, his fingers teasingly brushing her clit as he did so.

His fingers trailed up her body until he reached her torso, using the strength in his arms to bare his weight as he rolled his hips back and forth with increasing force.

'Peter..' Carla's voice barely a whisper, trailed off as her fingers gripped the soft flesh of his shoulders, her nails digging in almost painfully as she once again began shaking uncontrollably beneath him.

He slowed his pace, allowing himself to savour every last exquisite moment, the way she tightened around him, holding him inside her as he pulled out of her, almost, before pushing back inside, again and again until he too felt the pressure build until he could hold back no more.

He groaned loudly, his thighs tensing as he let go inside her, feeling her lips brush his shoulder as he clung to her.

'Was that what you had in mind?' Carla mumbled, her warm breath caressing his ear as she nuzzled his face into her neck with a contented mumble.

'Maybe' he said as she swatted him gently before moving his face and cupping his chin.

'I love you, Peter' she said with a soft smile as he let his nose brush hers.

'I love you too' he replied as she bit her lip.

'And I think we can establish now.. that you are definitely not my carer'.

'I certainly don't think any carer would get away with that kind of behaviour, do you?' Peter winked.


End file.
